Simon: Part 1
by Era Scarecrow
Summary: His journey begins, left without a home or a friend, this gargoyle sets out for revenge...


Simon: Part 1 By Era Scarecrow - rtcvb32@geocities.com 

I started writing this. I have no idea why. so, don't ask. I just felt like writing this story on the whim. 

Oh yes, I don't own gargoyles, They belong to Buena Vista, or more known as Walt Disney. I am not making any money off this, so don't sue me. I just felt like making another story. Any characters mentioned in this story, or in the next one that are in the cartoon 'Gargoyles' belongs to them. Everyone else belongs to me. Don't use or steal my characters and use them in your own stories, if you want to use a character of mine, ask me, I would be more then happy to let you use them. 

Ok, not that that is over with, on with the story. Oh yes, Questions and comments are welcomed, including critics. (Hey, I am a critic at heart :) ) --- 

A large figure stood by the sea, and by the daylight it's shape was obvious. Wings hanged on his shoulders, and his hair was cut short, almost bald. His black skin glistened to the remaining light from the sun. His clothes were a black leather, and his eyes deep blue. Since he is black, he is noticeable by day, but almost impossible to see at night. 

He watched the sun, his eyes taking in all the colors, and all the beauty of it's light. Gargoyle he may be, he found a special stone. After polishing it, and putting a hole in it so he could wear it, oddly enough, neither did he tire nor did he turn to stone. This difference was weird to him, but he didn't complain. 

He looked at the stone, hanging from a small necklace type of strap around his neck. It's color was hard to describe, but with the sunlight it was easier to see. It was textured different colors, like he had seen paint. He had seen someone put a different color of paint in the original color, and it stirred slowly. That is the best he could describe it, but it constantly changed colors when looked at, to enrapture the veiwer. 

He looked up to see the last rays of the sunlight before turning away from the sea cliff, and walked slowly towards the night. 'Tonight...' he said to himself 'Tonight..'. That one thought went through his mind, as a mental picture came in his head, of a gargoyle he loved. She, unlike him, was white, a pale white, but at different angles from certain type of light, her skin would reflect black, making part of her visible, and part of her not. He hair was a blue, something with her genetics, and eyes that told an innocent story of her past. She never said about it, saying it was painful for her, and leaving it at that. 

He stopped as he reached the forest, and touched the first tree, the only tree he paid attention to, HIS tree. He didn't know why, but he loved this tree, like it was a brother, but didn't know what else to do. As he sighed quietly, he walked past the tree, and into the forest, where what remained of the clan lived. After what happened, which he didn't quite understand, he has been dwelling in this area. Although he was free from the other's curse, the stone sleep wasn't the curse he was meaning. 

Stepping into a cave, illuminated by a flickering light around the corner, he stepped over large chunks of stone, once his brothers and sisters, who at one time called him Simon. He closed his eyes, remembering that night. It was the night he found the stone he wore around his neck. He was so surprised by the sunlight after holding the stone, he spent the day polishing the stone, and making it look better, and also looking at the deep blue sky, and the golden sun. The rays from the sun were so warm... -- 

Standing over a well in the moonlight, he pulled up the old rope, connected to a bucket that was for bringing water up. He had been here many times, and had originally found this well, not that it was that hard. Sometime while he was bringing the bucket of water up, he felt a tug on the rope, like something in the well fell in the bucket. So he checked, and found this odd, pointy rock in the bucket. He discarded it too quickly to see it changing colors on one side, and dropped it by the well. After untying the bucket from the rope, he carried the bucket back to the cave. 

When he returned, he connected the bucket back up to the rope, and left it on it's side. He stretched his wings, and his legs. But one of his feet stepped on the stone. He gave a yelp at the sudden pain, and picked it up. Since he had lost track of time, the sun rose while he looked over the stone, and then with shock, looked around seeing the daylight. 

Never had he seen any wonder like this. After he looked at the stone again, he decided to try and make it look better. He picked up some other rocks, and began rubbing them to the stone. Pieces of the sharp edges came off, but the other rocks were falling apart much faster then the strange stone. By the time he was finished, he was extremely hungry, and could see his shadow directly below him. 

After noticing his shadow, he looked for once around at the daylight forest. His heart leapt at the sight, the deep green of the leaves, and the grass, insects. He ran to the sea, wondering it's colors, and saw the color of the sky, and the sea, so close yet not anything like the others. The sea reflected a little, of the sunlight, and he could see much farther into the water them before. 

But his stomach had other plans, and growled at him. So, he put the stone in the pouch at his side, and dived in. With daylight it was so much easier catching a decent meal's worth of food. Quite quickly, he returned to the shore and had his meal. His once green skin turned black quickly at the sun, but the stone, unknown to him, protected him from the sunburn, and the heat. He never even noticed how badly his body was burned, but unharmed. Until much later when he put the stone on. 

By this time, he pulled the stone out, and continued working on it. The striking, changing colors got his attention, so much that he didn't hear the stone in the cave not too far away being smashed by some stupid quarrymen. The size of the stone was about the size of a peach right now, and he worked on what he considered the top, and scraped until he had a small hole, big enough for some line. At this time, he looked up, to see his first of many sunsets. 

His eyes drank of the beauty of the sun, as it's colors turned from yellow to orange, and on the corners and the surrounding clouds, some pinks and purples. He was excited by the scene, and planned to show this to his sister, his close friend he wanted to be mates with when they were old enough. When the sunlight faded, he ran back to the cave, wanting nothing else but to tell the story, but he saw only death. 

Nothing more then shadows of the once gargoyles remained, and he took some string from what was left of their small collection, and slipped it through the stone, and put it around his head. And with anger, vowed saying "I swear, to my clan and to my home, and to my love, that I will bring justice to the ones that did this to us. To me." And he gave a cry of pain, and suffering that came from his soul. When he looked at his hands, enclosed around his newly found stone, to see black talons instead of his green ones, he was worried, but the color quickly forgotten, as his new concerns came about. 

Since then he found better clothes, and found ways to improve his strength, for his upcoming battle. -- "Tonight.." He whispered to himself, as he walked in, and came to the rubble that he knew was once her, the one he loved. "Tonight I go out, to seek the revenge I have vowed, love." He sat before the rubble, the shattered remains of his life, and the illumination from the firelight, long enough to hear the whispers of his soul. 

"After tonight, I will not return here. I will always love you." He stood up to leave, but at that moment, a white shadow appeared, and a soft gust of wind killed the fire behind. the shadow formed, and was his love. 

"Simon.." She started, "I know your pain and suffering, and I wish you well. But that is not enough, please let me join you on your quest..". To her request he smiled, and held out his hand. He had a few times seen her like this, and they spoke their peace's of what was the last year. He was not surprised by her request, but confused, but didn't argue, as long as he could be near her, either in death or in life he didn't care" 

She floated to him, and into him. His body tingled all over, and he saw with new light, new eyes, the world in a new way, and the stone shone brightly. He heard her whispers in his head as she spoke. "Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. Brother mine, love, at rest. You will love another Simon, I know this, and until you meet her, I will be at your side, and guide you to your destination. With your permission, I will be your conscience.." 

With the last of her words, he felt a painful pleasure, which he knew wasn't physical, but spiritual, a part of him wrenched away, and replaced. He instantly knew what, but not why. Some of his soul was taken by her, and she gave some of her soul to him, linking them until she choose to release him. But they were in no way merged, and in no way was he immortal or unstoppable, he just had some comfort, company, and his love at his side. 

"Thank you.." He whispered, as he walked out of the cave. He didn't expect her to give him this gift, and at last thought, once outside the cave, he used new newly formed strength, to destroy the entrance of the cave, leaving his friends in peace. "Farewell.." He whispered, and turned to leave. And he walked to where he knew was the nearest town, to seek his vengeance. 

To be continued... 


End file.
